


Hot Cocoa

by Delaya



Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: “Oh!” exclaimed Prompto. “Can we get hot cocoa too?”“Of course, Prompto. I believe I have all the ingredients I need to make it.”“Ingredients?” Prompto asked. “Don’t you just pour hot water on powder?”“Yeah right,” said Noct. “As if Ignis would do that. Trust me, his hot cocoa is way better than the powder stuff.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm WAY behind what I had planned but as I rather expected, life happened. Mostly in the form of withdrawals from a prescription med that we (my doctor and I) are working to taper me off of. TMI, probably but this is my contribution to normalizing mental health. I have to practice what I preach. :) 
> 
> Anyway, on to the story!

  


Gladio put his sock covered feet on Ignis’ coffee table as he stretched his arms out across the back of the couch. He let out a sigh as he relaxed into the overstuffed fabric. 

“Gladio, I’ve told you before not to put your feet on the coffee table.” Ignis said from the kitchen. Though how he knew baffled Gladio. It’s not like he could see Gladio. 

Prompto let out a poorly stifled giggle and Gladio threw his best glare at him. 

Noct snorted as he sprawled himself on the double sized arm chair nearest the fire, settling into the fabric with a large, fluffy blanket like a cat. Gladio half expected him to start purring. 

“Come on Igs! I took my shoes off.”

“Since I insist everyone takes their shoes off when entering, that hardly makes a difference, does it”?

“Yes, mother.” Gladio muttered under his breath as he removed his feet from the table.

Both Prompto and Noct laughed this time. 

“I heard that. You want these ginger cookies or no?” Ignis threatened. 

“Yes, please!” chorused the two younger men. 

“Oh!” exclaimed Prompto. “Can we get hot cocoa too?”

“Of course, Prompto. I believe I have all the ingredients I need to make it.”

“Ingredients?” Prompto asked. “Don’t you just pour hot water on powder?”

“Yeah right,” said Noct. “As if Ignis would do that. Trust me, his hot cocoa is way better than the powder stuff.”

“Thank you, Noct.” Ignis said, pleased.

Gladio knew how much work it could be when Ignis made something from scratch, decided to make up for the feet on the table incident and help out in the kitchen. 

As he entered the kitchen, Ignis was measuring out the chocolate on a kitchen scale. “Can I help?” Gladio asked.

Ignis looked up and, for reasons Gladio didn’t quite understand, blushed slightly. “I can manage. Thank you, Gladio.”

“I don’t mind. Better than listening to tweedled dee and tweedled dumb out there.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Noct shouted. 

Gladio smirked and turned back to Ignis. “So, what else you need?”

“Ah, milk and sugar, please. The sugar is in the cabinet next to the refrigerator.” 

“I remember,” Gladio answered as he shuffled past Ignis to reach the cabinet. Gladio retrieved the ingredients then moved to stand next to Ignis. The blonde man was wearing a light blue apron, that Gladio thought looked rather adorable on him. Not that he’d tell Ignis, of course. Well, maybe he might. “What’s next.”

Ignis moved in unusually jerky movements, and Gladio wondered if Ignis had hurt himself at the gym. “You okay, Iggy? Need a massage or something? You know I’ve been practicing.”

Ignis dropped the container of sugar he’d been about to pour into the saucepan with the milk. Thankfully it landed on the counter and not straight into the pot. Gladio shimmied around Ignis in the small kitchen and moved to clean up the mess. “Iggy?”

“I’m fine, Gladio. Perfect actually. I appreciate the concern. And the help with the mess.” Ignis said quickly. He bent to the task of remeasuring the sugar and pouring it carefully into the milk. Gladio continued to stand next to Ignis, their shoulders touching. He looked down at his friend and noticed the blush from earlier had spread and was darker. 

He reached out and put his hand on Ignis’ forehead. “Sure? You’re not running a fever, are you?”

Ignis seemed to melt a little, his shoulders drooping. Gladio thought the other man was leaning ever so slightly into his hand. When Ignis finally looked up at him, Gladio nearly forgot how to breath. What was happening? This wasn’t the first time they’d had these random, awkward moments. They continued to look at each other for what felt like hours. Gladio saw Ignis’ mouth open slightly, and Gladio was certain it was an invitation. 

Before he could accept the invitation, they were rudely interrupted by a shouted, “Hey! You two fall asleep in there?” followed by footsteps. The pair hastily separated as much as the small kitchen allowed just in time for Noct to peak his head into the kitchen. “Sooo? Are we getting cookies and hot cocoa, or…?” 

Ignis cleared his throat then answered, “Yes. Everything is done.” Ignis grabbed a tray and placed the cookie plate and a metal pitcher of hot cocoa onto it. “Could you bring out four mugs, Gladio.” Ignis smiled shyly up at him. 

Gladio felt his heart melt. “Yeah. I got it. Be right there.”

Ignis nodded, picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen. But not before turning back and smiling at Gladio once more.


End file.
